1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a secondary latch member to assure retention of a contact therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors having secondary latch members to assure retention of contacts therein are well known in the industry. These connectors have found widespread use in high vibration environments where it is necessary to assure that the contact remains positively retained in order to maintain the integrity of the electrical interconnection, for example in automotive applications. One known configuration includes resilient latch arms upon the secondary latch member that are cammed into engagement with the contact as the latch member is inserted into the electrical connector housing. Another known configuration is to include the latch arms as part of the connector housing and have the secondary latch member serve as a back-up element insertable once the contacts have been placed within the connector, thereby preventing subsequent deflection of the latch arms. By their nature, these resilient latch arms are flexible and therefore subject to damage as a result of handling and improper insertion. What is needed is a more robust secondary latch member that is also simple to actuate.